In many instances it is desirable to wash feedstuffs of both animal and vegetable origin to rid the same of dirt, blood, insects and insect detritus, microorganisms, such as mold, mildew and pathogenic bacteria, etc. Water alone is not always efficient and ordinary additives to water, such as surface-active compounds, may give rise to a change in the taste appeal of the washed foodstuff.
The parent application Ser. No. 948,221 describes an aqueous concentrate for the cleansing of foodstuffs of animal or vegetable origin, consisting of:
(a) from 0.1% to 10% by weight of water-soluble to water-dispersible proteins, PA1 (b) from 0.01% to 3% by weight of water-soluble polymers having a molecular weight of at least 10,000, PA1 (c) from 1% to 15% by weight of a water-soluble sequestering agent, PA1 (d) from 0.01% to 1% by weight of water-soluble food preservatives, PA1 (e) from 0 to 0.5% by weight of food colors and food odorants, and PA1 (f) the remainder to 100%, water. This concentrate, however, requires the presence of relatively large amounts of components which are not of natural origin.